The present invention relates generally to the use of software objects to manage network resources. In particular, the invention relates to the use of a device management object as an interface between a device and a network located in a vehicle.
Vehicles are increasingly dependent on the rapid and reliable exchange of data. Computers, computer networks, and various electronic devices are playing an increasing role in vehicles. Vehicles are providing occupants with access to the Internet, satellite and other forms of television, global positioning and other navigational tools, video-on-demand services, satellite radio, CD and DVD players, cellular phones, and an increasing number of other devices and services (collectively “on-board devices” or simply “devices”). Devices are also incorporated into vehicles to support functions intrinsic to the vehicle itself. Examples of such devices include anti-lock braking systems, fuel injection systems, automatic transmissions, and other electronically controlled systems. Devices are also incorporated into vehicles for reasons having nothing to do with the performance of the vehicle or the convenience of an occupant. For example, vehicle tracking devices can facilitate the recovery of a stolen vehicle.
The exact nature of future devices that will be incorporated into vehicles is difficult to determine. However, it is clear that an increasing number of computer programs (“software applications”) are and will be needed to support the increasing use of such devices. The ability to meet the increased need for software applications is limited by the architecture used to connect such devices to a network in the vehicle. Different vehicles may incorporate different types of networks with dissimilar operating systems. In the existing art, the computer programmer writing a particular software application requires specific knowledge of the intended operating environment for the particular software application, and the software application that is created is limited to that particular environment. It would be desirable if a device management object could be used as an interface between the software application and the network, rendering the hardware, operating system, and other network details transparent to the software application.
In the existing art, there are inadequate mechanisms for detecting the addition, modification, or removal of devices added to the network in a vehicle. Moreover, it may not be possible to utilize more than one device at a time due to operating system constraints. Temporary communication problems either outside or within the network can require the “rebooting” or restarting of the entire network. It would be desirable for a device management object to provide a more robust and comprehensive interface between a network and the device(s) connected to the network.